Because of
by FlowHana93
Summary: Jaehyun selalu mencintai Ten, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk kekasihnya itu. Karena Ten seperti permata diantara pasir pantai. Terlalu berharga untuk dibuang, terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Kisah mereka berdua akan menjadi sebuah kisah yang panjang. A Side Story of This Love. Jaehyun x Ten [JaeTen] NCT U. BL. DLDR. RnR?


_Kita berpisah bukan karena kita tidak bisa saling mencintai_

 _Tapi mungkin karena kita yang sudah tidak saling mencintai_

.

.

'Because of'

A Side Story of This Love

.

Pair : Jaehyun x Ten (JaeTen)

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya Flow & Hana, member NCT punya Tuhan, SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: typo(s), BL, DLDR!

.

.

Penampilannya terlihat urak-urakan, kancing seragam sekolahnya sudah terlepas semua, memperlihatkan kaos putih polos yang begitu pas melekat pada tubuh sempurnanya. Lihat saja, keringat membuat pahatan otot perutnya nampak begitu kentara. Sedangkan rambutnya terlihat tak beraturan, peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya seakan bukan suatu masalah serius yang mengaharuskanya menghentikan aktivitasnya sekarang.

 _Namja_ itu—Jung Jaehyun—terlihat sangat serius dengan permainan solonya. Tanganya dengan lihai mengolah bola oranye yang kini sudah berpindah dari tangannya ke dalam ring.

"Yesss!" seru Jaehyun ketika lagi-lagi lemparanya berhasil, bolanya masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna.

Matanya mengikuti kemana bola oranye itu menggelinding menjauhinya, seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya begitu melihat seseorang di pinggir lapangan.

"Sudah selesai dengan rapat osismu, Tuan Sekretaris?" Tanya Jaehyun kepada orang itu. Yang diajak bicara oleh Jaehyun balas memberikan senyum manisnya, tanganya terulur ke bawah untuk mengambil bola yang tadi menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Jaehyun- _ah_." jawab orang itu sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaehyun, tidak lupa dengan bola oranye yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun kepada _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Ten, siswa tahun terakhir yang berstatus sebagai senior sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Johnny lagi-lagi memberikan setumpuk proposal yang harus segera kuselesaikan." Jawab Ten cemberut. Jaehyun mencubit kedua pipi Ten gemas, tentu saja hal itu mengundang omelan dari sang empunya.

"Mau bermain denganku?" ajak Jaehyun, tanganya terulur mengambil bola yang ada pada dekapan sang kekasih. "Lihat, bola ini tersenyum karena bisa dipeluk olehmu." Celetuk Jaehyun. Sedangkan Ten sudah tertawa kecil begitu mendengar lelucon konyol yang Jaehyun lontarkan.

"Aku hanya akan kalah jika melawanmu. Tidak mau." sahut Ten sebagai jawaban atas ajakan yang tadi Jaehyun tawarkan.

"Aku tau aku terlalu hebat untukmu, _hyung_. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu bermain bukan bertanding."

"Itu sama saja, aku harus tetap berebut bola denganmu. Dan apa-apaan itu, Tuan Jung yang sombong telah kembali, eh." Mendengar penuturan Ten barusan membuat Jaehyun terkekeh pelan sembari mengusak kepala sang kekasih.

"Aku akan mengajarimu lebih dulu, setelah itu baru kita bermain. Ayolah _hyung_ , lupakan dulu tugas-tugasmu itu dan mari bersenang-senang."

"Terserah kau saja."

Mereka berdua berdiri menghadap ring dengan jarak yang tak lebih dari 3 meter dengan Jaehyun yang berdiri berdekatan dibelakang tubuh Ten. Ten bisa merasakan punggungnya menyentuh dada Jaehyun, dan nafas _namja_ itu yang berhembus menggelitik tengkuknya. Walaupun bersimbah keringat, aroma mint masih dengan jelas tercium dari tubuh Jaehyun.

Tanganya melingkar dari belakang tubuh sang kekasih, kulit mereka saling bersinggungan, sedangkan telapak tangan Jaehyun berada tepat di atas punggung tangan Ten yang memegang bola.

Jaehyun mulai memberikan arahan dari posisi kaki, badan serta tangan kepada Ten yang dibalas anggukan oleh _namja_ itu.

"Sekarang kita coba lemparan pertama." ucap Jaehyun. Keduanya sudah bersiap untuk melempar bola, dalam hitungan ke-tiga bola dilemparkan dan itu melenceng cukup jauh dari garis kotak di atas ring.

Jaehyun buru-buru mengambil bola yang memantul dan menghampiri Ten kembali.

"Jangan cemberut, kita bisa mencobanya lagi." ujarnnya ketika melihat Ten yang menekuk wajahnya.

Mereka mengulangi hal serupa, kali ini nyaris saja masuk, bola melambung membentur ring alhasil menimbulkan desahan kekecewaan dari bibir Ten. Terus saja mereka mengulanginya lagi sampai percobaan ke-lima bola yang berwarna oranye itu sukses melambung memasuki ring dengan mulus.

Ten langsung bersorak kegirangan, tubuhnya berbalik mengahadap Jaehyun yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku berhasil Jaehyun- _ah_ , aku berhasil, yeeaaayyy!" serunya sambil menggoncang-goncangkan kedua tangan Jaehyun. Suaranya sangat nyaring, jika Jaehyun boleh berpendapat kekasihnya ini lebih cocok menjadi kapten pemandu sorak mereka alias kapten _cheerleaders_ ketimbang menjadi sekretaris OSIS di sekolah mereka.

"Nah sekarang bagaimana jika kita bertanding, _one on one_?" tawar Jaehyun sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jaehyun terlihat sangat seksi dan Ten tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

" _Ya!_ Kau bilang tadi kita tidak akan bertanding."

"Ayolah _hyung_ , tidak asik jika terus seperti ini. Aku mohon _hyung_ , plisssssss." Pinta Jaehyun dengan wajah memelas yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Sepulang nanti, kau harus membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialan itu. "

"Itu bukan hal sulit, baiklah kita mulai sekarang, _hyung_."

Jaehyun langsung men- _dribble_ bola, menggiringnya menuju ring, tanganya terangkat untuk mengarahkkan bola ke dalam ring dan—

"Yess!"

—masuk, sebuah gerakan _lay out_ yang apik baru saja ia perlihatkan.

Tanpa diberitahupun Ten sudah tau jika ia akan kalah melawan Jaehyun, lihat saja kekasihnya itu sudah berkali-kali memasukan bola sedangkan dia, merebutnya dari Jaehyun saja susah sekali. Seperti saat ini, Jaehyun mengangkat bolanya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalanya, membuat _namja_ yang satunya kesulitan untuk menjangkaunya.

Ten melompat-lompat berusaha sekeras mungkin meraih bola yang ada di atas kepala Jaehyun, sedangkan Jaehyun kian gencar untuk meninggikan posisi bola yang ada pada tanganya sekarang ini. Tinggi badan sialan.

Tubuh mereka begitu dekat sekarang, mungkin hanya berbataskan satu jengkal saja untuk saling bersentuhan. Dari jarak sedekat inipun Jaehyun bisa memandang wajah Ten sepuasnya, bagaimana ekspresi kesal sang kekasih yang belum juga berhasil merebut bola dari tanganya.

Sibuk dengan segala pikirannya membuat Jaehyun tidak sadar dengan sesuatu hal yang baru saja terjadi, matanya membulat sempurnya begitu merasakan gelenyar aneh merasuki batinnya. Lihatlah dewa batinya sekarang, pasti sedang bangkit dari singgasananya lalu meraih pom-pom dan meneriakkan lagu kegirangan.

Bagaimana tidak? Sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah baru saja membentur bibirnya, bola di tanganya terjatuh begitu saja saat tubuhnya menegang seketika. Bola matanya melirik ke arah Ten, mencari penjelasan. Melihat wajah Ten yang memerah, tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya serta pandangan tak percaya yang _namja_ itu tunjukan padanya, Jaehyun mengerti sekarang.

 _TEN-HYUNG MENCIUMKUUUUUUUUUU!_ Jerit dewa batinnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum kikuk begitu menyadari suasana _awkward_ diantara mereka berdua.

"Mmmm _hyung,_ kita pulang saja yuk, sepertinya hari mulai sore." ucap Jaehyun lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Ten.

"Ah iya-iya, kau juga berjanji akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas itu, kan?"

"Iya, kita ke apartemenku saja ya?" tawar Jaehyun yang dibalas anggukan persetujuan oleh kekasihnya.

Mereka berduapun keluar dari lapangan indoor untuk menuju kelas Ten, mengambil beberapa barang namja itu yang masih tertinggal di sana.

Begitu melihat tumpukam map yang harus Ten bawa, Jaehyun dengan gentle segera meraih sebagian map-map itu dan menentengnya di sebelah tanganya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan sang kekasih. Memasukan genggaman tangan mereka ke dalam saku celananya.

Langkah membawa mereka menuju parkiran sekolah, dimana sebuah motor _ducati_ merah terparkir indah di sana. Jaehyun mengambil alih seluruh map yang Ten dan dirinya pegang, meletakannya barang sejenak pada jok motor _ducati_ merah itu yang tak lain adalah motor miliknya. Ada sepasang helm berwarna hitam di sana, yang satu bermodel _full face_ sedangkan yang satu helm biasa. Jaehyun meraih salah satunya dan memakaikannya ke kepala Ten, mengancingkan pengaman di bawah dagu namja itu yang membuat empunya hanya bisa merona menerima segala atensi yang Jaehyun berikan kepadanya.

Setelah selesai dengan si pacar, jaehyun meraih helm bermodel _full face_ yang masih menganggur dan memakainya. Ten meraih tumpukan map yang menghalangi Jaehyun untuk menduduki motornya itu, setelah di rasa Jaehyun sudah siap Ten bergegas naik di belakangnya. Tumpukan map yang ia pegang ia taruh di tengah, sedangkan tanganya sudah melingkar indah di pinggang Jaehyun.

Kurang lebih 15 menit perjalanan yang benar-benar menegangkan ala Ten—bagaimana tidak, Jaehyun membawa motornya dengan kecepatan diatas 100 km/jam—meraka berdua akhirnya memasuki area parkir di sebuah gedung apartemen yang terlihat mewah.

Ten sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan fakta bahwa kekasihnya ini termasuk dalam anak dari jajaran orang-orang berduit, termasuk juga dirinya. Maka tak heran begitu kabar bahwa dia dan Jaehyun mulai berpacaran tujuh bulan yang lalu seisi sekolah dibuat geger mendengarnya. Tidak hanya keduanya yang memiliki wajah sama-sama tampan, tapi latar belakang keduanya yang sama-sama kaya, walaupun Ten yakin jumlah kekayaan keluarga kekasihnya itu masih lebih banyak dibanding keluarganya. Maka dari itu mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang terlihat begitu sempurna, seantero sekolah selalu memandang meraka iri dan juga penuh damba.

Jaehyun menggamit lengan Ten dan membawanya menuju lantai teratas apartemen dimana miliknya berada. Ketika lift terbuka, Jaehyun langsung membimbingnya menuju pintu bernomor 202. Begitu sang pemilik memasukan beberapa digit angka yang merupakan password apartemenya, keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam.

" _Hyung_ , kau tunggu di sini dulu ya, biar ku ambilkan minuman dan beberapa makanan di dapur." ucap Jaehyun yang dibalas gumaman mengiyakan dari Ten. Kentara sekali jika Ten terlihat sedikit canggung, ya biar bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya kekasihnya itu membawanya ke sini.

Jaehyun datang dengan beberapa kaleng minuman dan bungkus makanan di dekapannya. Setelah itu dirinya langsung mendudukan diri di atas sofa diikuti Ten di sebelahnya.

Tanganya melepas kemeja sekolahnya yang dari tadi memang sudah terlihat berantakan, lalu kini giliran kaos putihnya yang hendak dibuka namun kegiatanya harus terusik oleh pekikan namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

" _Ya!_ Mau apa kau?!" seru Ten sambil menunjuk Jaehyun dengan tatapan waspada.

Jaehyun yang tidak mengerti akan maksudnya hanya melempar tatapan bertanya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk melepas kaos yang terasa lengket di tubuhnya.

"Berhenti!" seru Ten lagi. Jaehyun hanya bisa diam membatu, mengikuti apa yang sang kekasihnya katakan. "Ada apa sih, _hyung?"_

"Gantilah baju di kamarmu, jangan di sini." Ucap Ten nyaris berbisik, dan Jaehyun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Senyum jahil terulas di wajahnya, dengan usil dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Ten dan tangannya sudah bersiap untuk meleaskan kaosnya yang sudah menggantug setengahnya sehingga menampilkan _abs_ -nya yang sempurna.

" _Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!_ " teriak Ten panik dan berusaha menjauh dari Jaehyun, "Jangan berani macam-macam, Jung!"

Jaehyun tak peduli, ketika wajahnya sudah begitu dengan Ten dia dengan sengaja meniupkan udara pada wajah Ten dan langsung berdiri, berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan santai tak mempedulikan wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah.

Ten memegang kedua pipinya, mencoba meredam panas yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Matanya melirik begitu melihat Jaehyun telah kembali dengan kaos bergaris dan celana jeans selutut yang membuat namja itu terlihat santai.

Jaehyun kambali mendudukan diri di sebelah Ten, tanganya merangkul Ten dari belakang "Jangan marah _hyung,_ aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu tadi." ucapnya dengan kekehan kecil, tak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa penyesalan dalam ucapannya. Walau begitu Ten mahfum, dia sudah cukup hapal dengan tabiat Jaehyun yang satu ini, jahil.

"Oh ya _hyung,_ apa kau ingin berganti pakaian? Akan lebih nyaman jika kau mengganti baju seragammu."

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti, biarlah seperti ini saja."

" _Aigoo_ _hyung,_ jangan seperti orang susah deh, masuk saja ke kamarku, pilih salah satu bajuku dan pakai."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau membantumu."

"Apa-apaan itu—" Ten menghembuskan napas pasrah "—ya sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginanmu Jaehyun- _ah_." lanjutnya.

 _Namja_ berdarah Thailand itu akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar milik Jaehyun, tanganya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Baru selangkah memasuki kamar sang kekasih, Ten harus menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri diam memandangi isi kamar itu.

"Astaga." Ucapnya lirih, kedua telapak tanganya diangkat guna menutupi mulutnya yang sekarang ini pasti sedang terbuka karena rasa kagetnya.

Bukan. Bukan karena interior kamar yang begitu mewah, jika masalah itu Ten tidak akan seterkejut ini karena dirinyapun sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berbau kemewahan seperti itu. Tapi lihatlah sesuatu yang menghiasi dinding kamar Jaehyun, di setiap sudutnya hampir seluruhnya terdapat potret seseorang yang tak dikenal oleh Ten. Walaupun Ten tidak mengenalnya tapi bukan berarti Ten tidak tahu, Ten paham betul siapa orangnya, bahkan diapun hapal namanya.

Sedangkan Jaehyun, namja itu memutuskan untuk menyusul Ten karena dirasa kekasihnya itu terlalu lama. Begitu dia mendekat ke kamar miliknya, alisnya mengernyit heran begitu melihat punggung sang kekasih yang masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

Jaehyun berdiri di samping Ten dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Hey, kenapa masih berdiri diam di sini, _hyung?"_

Begitu menyadari kehadiran Jaehyun di sampingnya, Ten menoleh, menatap namja itu dengan tatapan heran, kesal, bingung, dan mmm _cemburu_? "Kenapa ada Lee Taeyong di sini?"

"Ah tidak-tidak, maksudku mengapa ada begitu banya fotonya terpajang di kamarmu?" tanya Ten penuh selidik.

"Kau kenal Lee Taeyong, _hyung?"_

"Tahu, bukan kenal. Dia rookie di salah satu agensi besar itu, tentu saja aku tahu. Dan jawab dulu pertanyaanku Jaehyun- _ah_." desak Ten.

"Dia itu benar-benar hebat _hyung,_ padahal masih menjadi rookie tapi dia sudah tampil di serial drama, menjadi arits video klip, membintangi beberapa iklan, ikut—"

"Wah ternyata kau begitu menganguminya, hm?" potong Ten dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit ketus. Bagaimana tidak, sudah selayaknya dia cemburu begitu mendapati kamar sang kekasih dipenuhi _namja_ lain, bahkan dalam jumlah yang banyak sedangkan foto dirinya tidak ada di sana barang satupun.

"Begitulah _hyung,_ aku sangat mengaguminya, benar-benar menyukainya." ucap Jaehyun dengan senyum dan mata yang berbinar.

Sedangkan Ten, namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengerti eksistensi dari seorang Lee Taeyong di mata Jaehyun lebih besar dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Tapi mengapa kau berkata begitu, _hyung?_ Ah, jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" ucap Jaehyun sambil mencolek dagu Ten gemas, yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Memangnya kau mau apa jika aku bilang aku cemburu?"

"Ya ampun Ten- _hyung,_ kau tenang saja aku hanya mengidolakannya. _Sekarang_ aku hanya sebatas fansnya, mengerti?" ujar Jaehyun. "Lagi pula saat ini kita bersama, aku memilikimu dan kau memilikiku, itu sudah cukup untukku, _hyung."_ tambah Jaehyun.

Begitu mendengar penuturan Jaehyun barusan, Ten langsung menerjang Jaehyun dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Kekasihnya benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuatnya bahagia, Jaehyun bisa saja membuat dirinya jatuh cinta setiap harinya.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu, _hyung._ Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tengah, atau kau ingin aku menemanimu di sini, hm?"

Ten buru-buru melepaskan pelukanya lalu mendorong keluar Jaehyun dari kamar, "Tunggu saja di sana, aku bisa sendiri."

Dan Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Ten yang terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaksan di matanya.

Setelah lima menit, Ten keluar dengan menggunakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang yang nampak sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya. Melihatnya Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti, tanpa sepengetahuan Ten baju yang sedang dipakainya itu sebenarnya adalah baju favorit Jaehyun.

"Nah, sekarang kita berdua sudah sama-sama siap, jadi ayo kita mulai mengerjakan tugasmu yang menumpuk ini, Tuan Sekretaris." ujar Jaehyun.

Ten mengangguk riang. Lalu keduanya duduk bersebelahan. Di depan mereka tertera beberapa buku yang nantinya akan menjadi bahan perbincangan keduanya.

Tapi, yang namanya Jaehyun dan Ten kalau sudah disatukan memang tidak bisa diam. Baru beberapa menit keduanya membahas bab yang Ten kurang mengerti, Jaehyun langsung mencoba bermain-main dengannya.

" _Hyung_ , padahal kau sudah kelas tiga masa belum mengerti juga?" goda Jaehyun. Pasalnya Ten bertanya tentang pelajaran yang baginya sangat mudah dipahami. Dan mimik wajah Ten yang kebingungan terlihat lucu menurutnya. Imut dan polos.

"Tapi aku kan juga manusia. Wajar saja dong kalau aku lupa." Ten memajukan bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ , materi ini juga ada di kelas satu. Aku bahkan masih ingat."

"Aish… Yang kelas dua saja sudah menguap, apalagi kelas satu. Aku tahu kau memang jenius, Jae. Jangan mengejekku." Ten yang semakin cemberut mau tak mau membuat Jaehyun makin ingin menertawakannya. Lihat saja ekspresinya yang persis seperti anak kecil itu.

"Hahaha. _Mian, hyung_." Lalu kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut sampai matahari tenggelam. Langit yang berpendar oranye mulai melesak masuk melalui jendela. Jaehyun dan Ten yang terus berkonsentrasi sampai lupa waktu. Sesekali Jaehyun akan melontarkan lelucon-lelucon garingnya ketika Ten sangat frustasi. Alhasil membuat bahunya dipukuli beberapa kali.

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, Jae. Haaah… aku lelah. Mungkin hari ini sampai di sini saja. Aku akan melihat pekerjaan temanku saja besok pagi." Ten merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Belajar memang bukan masalah otak saja, setiap kali selesai belajar pasti badannya terasa pegal. Membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat tidur di kasur kesayangannya.

"Kau harus banyak latihan soal, _hyung_. Kalau tidak bagaimana kau mau masuk universitas impianmu nanti?"

"Iya… iya… aku tahu. Sudah cukup kata-kata mutiaranya, Tuan Jung. Aku pulang sekarang." Ten lantas membereskan alat-alatnya. Sibuk dengan buku-buku yang akan ia masukkan ke tas, Ten sampai tak sadar kalau Jaehyun terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya itu.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm?"

"Bilang pada Johnny _hyung_ agar tidak menambah bebanmu dengan urusan-urusan OSIS."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya–"

 _Cup_.

Satu ciuman di sudut matanya mengejutkannya. Ten hendak beringsut menjauh sebelum Jaehyun menahan punggungnya dengan tangannya. "Matamu terlihat lelah, _hyung_. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Jangan biarkan Johnny _hyung_ terus mendiktatormu." Lalu kecupan di bibir menjadi penutup manis perkataan Jaehyun.

Ten yang sudah sering menerima ratusan ciuman ringan dari Jaehyun selalu tak bisa berhenti merona dengan sikap pacarnya ini. _Aigoo_. Entah kenapa ia merasa umurnya tertukar dengan umur Jaehyun. Kenapa Jaehyun bisa terlihat dewasa sekali, sih?

"Setelah ini aku akan langsung tidur, kok. Tenang saja." Ten tertawa kecil. Jaehyun memang sangat peduli padanya. Sikapnya sangat lembut. Salah satu faktor yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan adik kelasnya ini.

Ten bangkit, disusul Jaehyun yang ikut melangkah dan mengamit lengannya sampai depan pintu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jaehyun- _ah_. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah."

"Ya, _hyung_. Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau ada yang berbuat jahat padamu panggil saja aku, seketika aku akan berada di sana saat itu juga." Dan Ten tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika Jaehyun berlagak sok heroik di depannya. Konyol. Jaehyun kan hanya orang biasa, bukan manusia mutan yang punya kekuatan super.

.

.

.

Ten mengerutkan dahinya melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di depannya. Apalagi kertas itu berisi angka-angka rumit yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Ten dan kimia memang tidak bisa disatukan. Sama sekali tidak.

" _Hyung_ , mulai bingung?"

"Diam, Jaehyun- _ah_. Aku sedang berpikir." Tidak. Ten tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kepalanya berputar-putar melalangbuana entah ke mana. Ia tidak bisa fokus hari ini. Rasanya beban di punggungnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi ketika Ten teringat besok ada ujian _try out_.

Ah, jadi siswa kelas tiga itu sangat sulit. Tugas, ulangan, remidial, praktikum, laporan, ujian. Belum lagi mengulang materi kelas-kelas sebelumnya. Benar-benar menguras pikirannya selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Ten mengeluh dalam hati.

Seperti biasa, hampir setiap hari Ten meminta bantuan Jaehyun untuk mengulang materi. Yah, kecuali jika pacarnya itu ada urusan di sekolah. Maka Ten akan pulang seperti biasa. Jika Jaehyun punya waktu luang maka mereka akan belajar di rumah Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang baik hati menurut. Dengan ikhlas membantu kekasih manisnya di saat-saat ia sibuk dengan urusan organisasi. Apapun untuk Ten, katanya.

Kali ini lagi-lagi Jaehyun menunggunya dengan sabar. Membiarkan Ten mencoba menjawab sendiri soal-soal yang berkumpul di hadapannya. Sesekali memainkan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Diam-diam Jaehyun memotretnya ketika Ten memasang raut wajah yang sangat serius dengan pensil yang menempel di keningnya.

Ten melirik Jaehyun, mengangkat alisnya melihat tingkah aneh laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ten. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ten mengerutkan alis, melihat senyum Jaehyun membuat rasa curiga muncul di benaknya. Ten mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak dari soal-soal dan beralih pada Jaehyun.

"Coba sini kulihat ponselmu."

"Ah, _hyung_ , kau kira aku melakukan apa?"

"Sudah cepat sini kemarikan ponselmu."

Dan begitulah nasib Jaehyun. Ekspresinya berubah cemberut. Belum sempat ia pindahkan foto Ten ke dalam folder tersembunyi, Ten dengan cepat menyadarinya. Kepalanya dijitak keras ketika Ten menemukan hasil jepretannya.

"Dasar kau ini. Kalau mau memfotoku kau harus bilang dulu padaku. Kalau seperti ini kan _candid_ -ku tidak bagus. Kuhapus saja, ya?"

"Ah! Jangan, hyung!" Dan Jaehyun harus bersedih karena Ten sudah lebih dulu menghapusnya. Jaehyun berpura-pura memasang muka sedih. "Kenapa kau menghapusnya, _hyung_? Fotomu sudah cukup bagus di situ."

"Tidak tidak tidak. Pencahayaannya kurang. Mukaku jadi terlihat gelap."

"Terserahmu saja." Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibir dan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Mau tak mau Ten yang melihatnya jadi geli. Tak jarang Jaehyunnya bisa sangat imut ataupun sangat _boyfriend material_. Kalau ia sedang merajuk, sifat lucunya itu akan muncul begitu saja.

" _Aigoo_ …. Jangan cemberut, Jaehyun- _ie_. Kalau kau seperti itu terus aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu." Ten menangkup kedua pipi Jaehyun, lalu tangannya mencubiti pipi putih milik Jaehyun. Perilaku Ten itu membuat si pemilik pipi _chubby_ mengaduh.

Ten tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Jaehyun pun heran dengan Ten yang terdiam sesaat sebelum pria berwajah manis itu bersuara. "Oh ya, besok aku akan belajar dengan yang lain saja. Jadi, aku tidak akan ke sini seperti biasa."

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Aku sadar kalau aku bisa saja menambah bebanmu. Aku tidak enak padamu, Jaehyun- _ah_. Lagipula nanti ada saatnya kau sibuk dengan kegiatanmu sendiri. Aku tak mungkin terus meminta bantuanmu tentang masalahku, padahal kau juga sedang kesulitan mengurusi masalahmu sendiri. Jadi, aku akan belajar bersama dengan temanku mulai besok."

Jaehyun menatap Ten lamat-lamat. Tatapannya seolah bisa menembus sampai ke dalam otaknya. " _Hyung_ , dengarkan aku. Masalahmu, masalahku. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku tidak pernah terbebani dengan segala urusan yang membuat hidupmu sulit. Kita sepasang kekasih. Kau punya aku untuk menumpahkan segala keluh kesahmu. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Dan aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai beban dalam hidupku."

"Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak padamu."

" _Hyung_ -"

"Tenang saja. Temanku juga sepintar kau, kok. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Kali ini, Jaehyun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. "Kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengekangmu, _hyung_."

Tadinya Ten mengira kalau Jaehyun marah padanya, tapi pikiran itu sirna ketika melihat senyum Jaehyun yang setenang laut. Senyuman yang membuatnya nyaman seperti setiap pelukan yang diberikan laki-laki Jung itu akhirnya membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga. "Terima kasih, Jae."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau belajar bersama siapa besok?"

Ten menjawab dengan tenang. "Dengan Johnny."

"Hanya dengan Johnny _hyung_? Berdua saja?"

Aslinya begitu, batin Ten. Namun, mendengar nada perkataan Jaehyun yang mulai menjurus ke arah protektif dan cemburu itu membuat Ten agaknya tak ingin memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya. "Ti-tidak. Rencananya akan ada Hansol juga."

Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ten bersyukur dalam hati saat Jaehyun berhenti bertanya.

 _Puk_.

"Belajar yang rajin ya, _hyung_. Semangat!"

Ten hanya bisa merona ketika Jaehyun menyemangatinya sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya. Tangannya yang setiap hari menggiring bola basket itu menyisir rambutnya dengan halus. Gerakannya pelan dan menentramkan jiwa. Seolah-olah rambutnya rapuh bagaikan kaca porselen. Ah, apapun yang dilakukan Jung Jaehyun mampu membuatnya terpaku seolah ia tersihir oleh karismanya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari setelahnya seperti kuburan bagi Jaehyun. Sepi. Ya, karena setiap sorenya Ten tidak ke apartemennya lagi seperti biasanya. Pacarnya itu sudah memutuskan untuk kerja kelompok bersama teman-temannya daripada bersamanya.

Jaehyun hanya bisa menurut. Tapi juga menyesal mengapa dirinya lemah terhadap setiap kata yang diucapkan Ten kala itu.

 _Ini semua untuk Ten. Kau tak perlu khawatir, diriku._ Jaehyun berimajiner.

Ia mendengus. Daritadi tangannya tak berhenti mengusap layar ponsel di genggamannya. Berharap Ten mengiriminya pesan, atau sebuah panggilan kalau bisa. Tapi nihil. Sejak pulang sekolah, yang notabene adalah enam jam yang lalu, kekasihnya itu tak sekalipun membalas pesannya. Jaehyun jadi uring-uringan sendiri.

Apa Ten sudah tidur? Mengingat sekarang jarum jam menunjuk angka sebelas di jam dinding kamarnya.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun dilanda gelisah ketika pesannya yang kesekian puluh tidak mendapat balasan. Jaehyun bahkan sampai memeluk gulingnya erat-erat sambil terus menatap ke arah layar tanpa berkedip.

Dan saat itulah malaikat pembawa pesan datang menghampirinya. Pesan yang dikirim Ten muncul di layar ponselnya. Jaehyun dengan refleks langsung terduduk. Hawa mengantuk yang daritadi menghampirinya langsung hilang begitu saja.

 _Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menghubungiku sebanyak itu, Jaehyun-ah ToT_

 _Maafkan aku, baterai ponselku habis dan aku tidak membawa charger_.

Jaehyun menarik napas panjang. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Setidaknya kekasihnya tidak dibawa penculik yang sering berkeliaran di malam hari. Bisa galau dia kalau Ten menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan Jaehyun belum mengajaknya hidup bersama. Ya ampun, ternyata kau sudah memikirkannya sejauh itu ya?

Jaehyun mengirimkan pesan balasan yang isinya rata-rata menyarankan Ten untuk tidur, istirahat, dan mengatur pola makannya.

Hanya dengan berhubungan lewat media elektronik sudah cukup untuknya.

Baginya seperi itu, untuk sekarang.

Dan Jaehyun tak tahu kalau ia akan berubah pikiran kedepannya.

Keinginannya untuk berhubungan dengan Ten tidak cukup dengan hal yang sekecil itu. Ia butuh keadaan yang lebih riil. Tidak hanya melalui ucapan-ucapan manis yang dikirim lewat gelombang satelit luar angkasa. Jaehyun hanya belum menyadari semuanya kala itu.

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu termasuk waktu yang singkat untuk Jaehyun menyadari hubungannya dengan Ten yang sudah lama terjalin berada diambang kehancuran.

Tiga minggu Ten tidak mengunjunginya.

Dua minggu Ten susah dihubungi.

Satu minggu Ten susah ditemukan keberadaannya di sekolah.

Serta tiga hari tak ada kabar dari kekasihnya yang satu itu.

Jaehyun tidak bodoh. Dia bisa saja menemui Ten di sekolah. Tapi usahanya mencari Ten sampai ke kelasnya dan sudut favoritnya itu nol. Belum lagi jika ia dihadang guru atau perempuan-perempuan pengganggu yang selalu mengejarnya. _Hell_.

Dan hari ini lagi-lagi pelatih Kim memintanya berlatih untuk kejuaraan musim dingin yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat. Harapan untuk mencari Ten pun harus ditunda.

 _Bugh!_

Lamunannya terhenti diiringi kepalanya yang nyeri akibat terkena bola basket. "Ya ampun! Kapten, maafkan aku!"

Ia hampir saja mengamuk. Tapi ia tidak jadi marah, karena pelaku pelemparan bola basket itu adalah Jeno, adik kelas kesayangannya di klub ini.

"Kapten? Ada apa sampai kau tidak sadar begitu? Hari ini kau aneh."

Jaehyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum lesu. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Jeno- _ya_. Mungkin hanya kecapekan."

"Mungkin benar, soalnya wajahmu terlihat pucat, _hyung_. Sebaiknya istirahat dulu."

"Benarkah?" Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya yang dibanjiri peluh. Dingin. Sepertinya ia agak tidak enak badan. Jaehyun pikir ide Jeno bagus juga. Maka ia langsung menuju _bench_ di pinggir lapangan dan meminum _pocari_ -nya. Mengamati anggotanya yang lain sembari meluruskan kakinya.

"Kenapa dengan Jaehyun _oppa_ hari ini? Dia tampak tidak bersemangat."

Oh. Perempuan-perempuan itu lagi. Jaehyun memutar bola matanya mendengar percakapan mereka di belakangnya. Menurutnya mereka terlalu berisik untuk sekedar berbisik.

"Jarang sekali dia seperti ini. Sepertinya ini bukan karena penyebab yang umum."

"Apa maksudmu dengan penyebab umum?"

"Yaa… kau tahu, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Ten _oppa_."

"Ah, kekasihnya itu? Memang kenapa?"

"Sepertinya mereka putus. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bersama-sama sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Biasanya saat istirahat saja mereka terlihat saling menempel satu sama lain, bukan?"

Ucapan perempuan itu mengejutkannya. Badannya membeku. Tentang mereka yang jarang bersama itu memang benar. Tapi hei, siapa yang mulai mengatakan kalau mereka sudah putus?

"Dan aku baru tahu kalau Ten _oppa_ sudah berpacaran dengan Johnny _oppa_. Anak kelas sebelah tadi ada yang melihat mereka berciuman di lab fisika. Ah…. Aku senang sekaligus sedih saat mengetahui hal ini. Ini artinya masih ada kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan Jaehyun _oppa_."

"Hush! Bicara apa kau ini? Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun _oppa_ dengar?"

Jaehyun syok. Mendengar perkataan salah satu perempuan itu membuat jantungnya seolah tidak berkontraksi lagi. Ten tak mungkin seperti itu. Benar, kan? Pacarnya yang manis itu mana mungkin mencintai sahabatnya sendiri?

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Jaehyun bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Tak mempedulikan panggilan-panggilan anggota dan pelatihnya yang menyuruhnya kembali. Jaehyun mendadak gelap mata. Ia harus memberi peringatan untuk Seo Johnny saat ini juga. Ten adalah miliknya. Ten masih terikat dengannya. Tak ada yang boleh merebutnya darinya.

Jaehyun berlari dengan kencang melewati koridor yang hanya dilewati beberapa anak. Ia bahkan tidak akan peduli jika ia menabrak seseorang. Tujuannya adalah lab fisika di gedung seberang.

Begitu Jaehyun sampai…. ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang ada di sana.

Jaehyun berputar arah, berlari ke lantai dua di gedung sebelahnya. Menghampiri kelas Ten yang sayangnya juga kosong melompong. Jaehyun memukul dinding. Niatan untuk menghubungi pacarnya seketika sirna saat ia menyadari bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di tasnya yang masih ada di tempat latihan.

Usahanya tidak berhenti. Jaehyun kembali menyusuri koridor di lantai dasar menuju pekarangan sekolah. Kali ini usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Beberapa meter di depannya, Ten berjalan sendirian. Tak ada Seo Johnny di sisinya. Air mukanya nampak lesu. Kemarahan Jaehyun sedikit memudar, tapi belum bisa dibilang hilang sepenuhnya. Jaehyun dengan cepat menghampirinya, menahan tangan Ten dan membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Habis darimana kau, _hyung_?" ucap Jaehyun terengah-engah.

Ten memandangnya gugup, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Aku baru saja mengumpulkan tugas praktikum."

"Kemana Johnny _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun memastikan.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan."

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Namun, tolong jawab dengan jujur." Ekspresi Jaehyun makin tegang. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Ten dihadapannya sudah pucat. Tangan Jaehyun tak kunjung melonggarkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangannya.

Ten mengangguk ragu. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa kulitnya. Sedikit dingin tapi juga menyegarkan. Ujung-ujung rambutnya bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti angin.

"Apa kau berpacaran dengan Johnny _hyung_ di belakangku? Selama ini?"

Pertanyaan Jaehyun kontan membuat Ten ternganga. Bagaimana Jaehyun bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan ekspresi muram itu…. Ten tidak menyukainya.

"Siapa yang berbicara begitu padamu, Jaehyun- _ah_?

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, _hyung_. Jujurlah padaku." Benar, Jaehyun hanya butuh kepastian dari Ten. Hatinya kelu. Seperti ada yang telah mengirisnya ketika kabar yang merebak itu baru ia ketahui sekarang. Jaehyun pikir Ten mampu menjaga komitmen dengannya, menetapkan Jaehyun sebagai nomor satu di hatinya. Tapi sekarang apa?

Ten membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya di belakangmu, Jaehyun. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal keji seperti itu." Ia berbicara dengan lugas. Ten mengamitkan jari-jari tangannya pada Jaehyun, memastikan lelaki itu percaya padanya. Ia ingin ekspresi Jaehyun yang campur aduk itu menghilang dan digantikan senyum manisnya yang seperti biasa. Senyum yang selalu menemani harinya sebelum minggu-minggu sibuknya mulai menginvasi dan memisahkan mereka berdua. Jujur Ten sangat rindu pada Jaehyun.

Ingin rasanya Ten memeluk Jaehyun sekarang juga. Menenangkan emosi buruk yang mungkin bisa keluar kapan saja dari dalam diri kekasihnya. Mengelus punggungnya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu. Berharap setelahnya Jaehyun melupakan berita tidak benar yang sudah dia dengar.

Tapi Ten harus kembali pada kenyataan. Ada suatu intuisi dalam dirinya untuk bersabar. Ada waktu untuk itu. Hal yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah meyakinkan Jaehyun.

Namun, Jaehyun tak kunjung kembali normal. Raut tegang di wajahnya masih sama. Ten berkira-kira apa yang Jaehyun pikirkan sekarang.

"Lalu, apa kau juga pernah berciuman dengan Johnny _hyung_ tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

 _Deg._

 _Deg._

 _Deg_.

Ia merasa terpasung. Ujung jarinya yang masih ia genggamkan dengan Jaehyun itu mendingin, telapak tangannya terasa lebih lembap. Kali ini Ten tidak berani menatap mata Jaehyun. Ia takut Jaehyun akan menjauhinya. Ia tidak mau. Ia masih menginginkan Jaehyun.

Apa itu benar?

" _Hyung_?" Jaehyun bertanya, mulai tidak sabar. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Ten barang semenit membuatnya tahu. Tahu kalau kali ini kabar itu benar-benar nyata tanpa direkayasa. Baik Jaehyun maupun Ten merasakan lidah mereka kelu. Seolah ada yang menancapkan paku di mulut mereka.

Andai Jaehyun tidak mendengar perkataan perempuan-perempuan tadi. " _Hyung_ , itu semua tidak benar, kan?" Ia pasti tidak akan mengalami ini sekarang. Jaehyun pasti akan tetap tenang dan percaya pada Ten, kekasihnya yang lebih memilih berduaan sepanjang hari dengan teman sekelasnya. Sungguh bodoh.

"Maafkan aku, Jaehyun- _ah_." Ten mencicit.

Waktu terasa berhenti berputar bagi Jaehyun. Jantungnya juga seperti tidak bekerja lagi. Ternyata benar. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Ia telah dikhianati. Jaehyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia menepis tangan Ten, berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Ten yang mengikutinya di belakang dan terus berteriak, "Jaehyun, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Itu cuma salah paham. Jaehyun! Jaehyun!"

Tapi Jaehyun menutup pendengarannya. Dirinya bergejolak sudah. Tak ingin menatap Ten yang menangis di balik punggungnya. Memanggil namanya.

.

.

Dan hari-hari berlalu dengan tidak biasa. Sangat terbalik dengan sebelumnya dimana Jaehyun yang selalu mencari Ten kapanpun ia sempat. Karena kali ini Jaehyun berusaha untuk menghindari pemuda Thailand itu, –jangan lupakan juga si mantan ketua OSIS yang menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Bahkan ia akan langsung bangkit saat batang hidung Ten terlihat di ujung lorong.

Jaehyun butuh waktu. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak menghindar dan menggantungkan hubungan mereka begitu saja. Tapi ia juga harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Apakah ia akan menjahit luka yang sudah ternganga, atau memilih untuk sekalian menghilangkan perasaan yang selama ini menjarah hatinya.

Dan kali ini disinilah dia. Di atas atap sekolah dengan angin yang mengawali musim dingin mengalir lembut tapi menusuk di sekitarnya. Ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk merenung dan menyendiri. Apalagi pemandangan di bawahnya sangat indah meski hanya berhiaskan pohon-pohon yang sudah rontok daunnya, siap diselimuti salju di sekitar rantingnya.

Lalu Jaehyun teringat dengan pertandingan yang akan datang. Akan buruk jika pada waktu hari H fitnya turun karena terkena flu. Memikirkan Ten membuatnya begitu ceroboh. Jaehyun tersenyum kecut jika mengingat sejauh mana hubungan mereka selama ini. Seperti kapal yang berlayar dengan tenang pada awalnya, lalu lama-lama tenggelam karena terkena satu sambaran petir di tengah badai, yang sebenarnya masih bisa diperbaiki.

Jaehyun menyimpan tangannya di saku celananya, satu tangannya beralih memutar kenop pintu atap. Gerakannya terhenti, karena di saat bersamaan orang yang selama ini dia uring-uringkan tepat di hadapannya. Membuat kontak mata dengannya tanpa beralih ke yang lain sedikitpun. Ia membeku.

"Jaehyun- _ah_!" Ten berseru dan mendekat padanya. Uap keluar dari mulutnya. Menandakan betapa dinginnya suhu di luar gedung sekolahnya. Sedingin itukah?

Jaehyun menatapnya datar. Kakinya ingin beranjak dari sana tapi ia membatalkannya ketika Ten sudah berjarak begitu dekat dengannya. "Ya, _hyung_?"

"Kita perlu bicara." Dan Ten menyeretnya menjauh dari pintu, mulai menuruni tangga yang warnanya seputih kristal. Mereka berhenti di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai, cukup sepi untuk privasi mereka berdua tanpa gangguan orang lain.

Jaehyun merasakan tangannya bertaut dengan tangan sang lawan. Ia membiarkannya. Sedikit menikmati perlakuan Ten yang sudah lama tidak mereka alami. "Aku tahu aku salah, Jaehyun. Maafkan aku." Ten menunduk. Sama seperti terakhir kali mereka berebat. Dia masih Ten yang sama.

"Sebenarnya Johnny yang menciumku duluan. Tapi sungguh, aku juga terkejut saat itu. Aku bahkan menangis setelahnya karena memikirkanmu. Memikirkan bagaimana kalau kau jadi membenciku sesudahnya. Bagaimana kalau kau menjauhiku?"

 _Bagaimana kalau kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?_

"Aku takut. Aku tidak berani menceritakannya kepadamu. Jadi, aku merahasiakannya darimu. Maaf." Ten semakin menunduk, sekaligus semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jaehyun. Bahunya sedikit-sedikit bergetar, membuat Jaehyun yang daritadi diam tak berkutik akhirnya membuka suara.

" _Uljima, hyung_. Semua itu sudah berlalu. Itu bukan salahmu, _hyung_."

"Ta-tapi, tetap saja–"

Jaehyun merengkuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan yang tidak begitu erat tapi masih terasa hangat. Awalnya ia tidak berniat melakukannya, tapi karena punggung Ten makin bergetar hebat, Jaehyun jadi tidak tega. "Sshh… Sudah, _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa. Itu sungguh bukan salahmu. Aku ada di sini sekarang." Jaehyun mulai mengelus bahunya, mencoba menenangkan yang lebih tua agar tangisnya tidak mengeras. Sedangkan Ten di pelukannya mencengkeram kuat seragamnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maafkan aku, Jaehyun- _ah_. Maafkan aku. Aku berniat untuk menceritakannya padamu berhari-hari yang lalu. Tapi kau selalu menghindariku saat aku ingin menghampirimu. Aku tahu kau sakit hati. Aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku. Aku memang menjijikan."

" _Hyung_ , sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu. Hanya ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Dan aku tidak marah, _hyung_. Aku hanya…." Jaehyun meneguk ludahnya. "Aku hanya kecewa dengan semua ini."

Keheningan mengisi mereka di detik selanjutnya. Hanya ada sapuan angin musim dingin yang menyerta. Bahkan Ten sudah berhenti sesenggukan. Menahan napas.

"Katakan padaku, Jae." Ten berseru lirih. "Katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Jaehyun menunduk, menyaksikan bagaimana mata yang daridulu menurutnya cantik itu dibanjiri air mata. Untuk beberapa saat Jaehyun tidak bosan untuk terus menatap manik yang indah itu. Menyelami iris yang berkilauan seperti intan. Tangannya hendak menghapus jejak airmata di pipi merahnya. Tapi ia urungkan.

"Ya, _hyung_." Jaehyun tersenyum. " _Aku mencintaimu_."

Tanpa mereka sadari, masing-masing saling memendekkan jarak. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, harum napas masing-masing mendera kulit. Kedua bibir saling bersentuhan setelah sekian lama. Hanya menempel tanpa adanya nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.

Hati Ten berdesir. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka berciuman. Tapi baginya ini seperti ciuman pertamanya. Manis. Menyalurkan perasaan suka tanpa adanya paksaan. Ten sangat menyukai bagaimana bibirnya menempel pada bibir penuh Jaehyun. Bagaimana pemuda itu menyampirkan lengannya di pinggangnya yang ia balas dengan rangkulan di leher. Ten berharap waktu melambat hanya demi momen ini.

Di sisi lain Jaehyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Jantungnya tidak terpacu dengan cepat seperti ciumannya yang lalu. Jaehyun membuka matanya. Menatap bagaimana kedua mata Ten terpejam saat kedua bibir mereka masih saling menempel.

Bibir itu… bibir yang sudah dinodai oleh sahabat pacarnya sendiri. Bibir yang direnggut dengan paksa oleh seseorang yang sudah mereka anggap begitu dekat. Mengkhianatinya.

Pada saat itulah Jaehyun menyadari semuanya telah berubah. Debaran yang tidak lagi sama. Rasa gejolak di perutnya berkurang intensitasnya. Kaca yang sudah pecah walaupun dirangkai kembali memang tak akan persis seperti aslinya.

.

.

.

Musim dingin berlalu dengan cepat. Secepat menggunungnya salju selama dua bulan terakhir. Udara di Seoul dapat mencapai nol derajat celsius. Membuat semua orang lebih memilih berbaring di tempat tidur ditemani sebuah selimut hangat yang memeluk mereka dengan mesra.

Namun, sayangnya hal itu harus dikesampingkan dahulu oleh siswa kelas tiga yang hari ini sedang menunggu nasib mereka. Hari kelulusan.

Ten yang tengah berada di antara lautan manusia di aula mengedarkan pandangannya, netranya akhirnya tertuju pada Jaehyun yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Tinggi badannya itu yang membuatnya menonjol dari yang lain, sehingga Ten yang 'kurang tinggi' itu dapat melihatnya dari jauh.

Hari ini memang diperuntukkan untuk siswa tahun terakhir di sekolah mereka. Tapi, para wali maupun kerabat diperbolehkan memasuki ruangan. Sehingga Jaehyun –yang sudah dipaksa Ten– dapat menemaninya di sana. Alih-alih juga karena orangtua Ten yang berada di Thailand sana tidak bisa datang karena cuaca yang kurang bersahabat untuk penerbangan.

Ten menghampiri Jaehyun yang berdiri diam. Laki-laki itu akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya ketika Ten memanggilnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kalem yang selalu dilayangkan oleh Jaehyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak sabar, _hyung_?"

Ten mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja! Kau tahu betapa lamanya aku menunggu hari ini, tiga tahun, Jaehyun! Tiga tahun!" Ten mengacungkan tiga jarinya tepat di depan wajah Jaehyun. Membuat yang lebih muda menatap Ten dengan geli. Ten memang lucu kalau sudah meracau seperti itu.

"Aku ingin segera bebas. Terbang kemana pun aku ingin pergi seperti burung-burung. Setidaknya untuk sementara sebelum aku melanjutkan pendidikanku." Ten mengangkat bahunya. Senyum di bibirnya itu tak pernah sekalipun ia lepas. Membuat siapa saja yang baru melihatnya pasti menduga bahwa ia pribadi yang ceria. Ya, memang benar begitu, sih.

Suara mikrofon menyebar lewat _speaker_ di setiap pojok ruangan, memberitahu bahwa pengumuman tinggal menghitung menit. Mereka berpisah. Ten segera duduk di kursi yang diperuntukkan untuk siswa, sedangkan Jaehyun menunggu di belakang bersama yang lain.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk mengetahui hasilnya. Mereka lulus seratus persen. Mereka bersorak gembira. Melempar _blazer_ yang tadinya mereka gunakan ke segala arah, berteriak heboh, dan menangis bahagia.

Jaehyun bertepuk tangan. Menyaksikan Ten yang tengah berlari kencang ke arahnya. Ah, jangan lupakan kristal bening yang mengalir di kedua pipinya itu.

Tubuh Ten menubruknya begitu saja sampai hampir membuatnya terjengkang. Ten menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dadanya. Meremat ujung jaketnya sampai kusut. Lalu Ten mendongak, menatap Jaehyun yang lagi-lagi hanya melemparkan senyum tipis kepadanya.

"Ah, Jae~ Kenapa reaksimu hanya begitu? Kau tidak senang aku lulus, _eoh_?" Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kali ini Jaehyun tertawa ringan. Menyaksikan Ten yang bertingkah imut memang menyenangkan.

"Ahaha. Bukan seperti itu, _hyung_. Aku senang kau lulus, kok."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja, sih?"

Ten memang agaknya heran dengan tingkah anak yang satu ini. Sejak mereka baikan, hubungan mereka memang kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi, Jaehyun bersikap tidak seceria yang dulu. Ten rindu Jaehyun yang tergelak hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Jaehyun yang selalu menyapanya duluan di pagi hari. Jaehyun yang terus menerornya dengan ucapan selamat malam di ponsel.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus menghantuinya, dan Ten berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menampiknya. Ten tahu Jaehyun tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya. Apalagi kalau bukan bola oranye yang selalu merebut perhatian Jaehyun dari Ten.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu, _hyung_? Mungkin karena cuacanya yang sangat dingin sampai-sampai badanku tidak enak begini."

Bibir Ten membentuk huruf o. Mengiyakan saja jawaban Jaehyun tanpa banyak kata. Beberapa orang mulai pergi meninggalkan aula. Ten pun menyeret Jaehyun mengikuti arus orang-orang di sana. Sekali lagi menggenggam pergelangan Jaehyun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Ten membawa Jaehyun ke depan kelasnya. Memasuki ruang kelas yang sepi senyap karena memang tidak ada siapapun di sana selain mereka. Cahayanya temaram karena tidak ada matahari yang bersinar menerangi kota. Salju terlihat terus bergulir di luar jendela. Sedikit-sedikit menumpuk pada dahan pohon yang sudah meranggas daunnya, atau jatuh ke tanah menimpuk salju yang lain.

"Aku akan merindukan kelas ini. Tapi aku akan lebih merindukanmu, Jaehyun." ucapan Ten terdengar _mellow_. Tatapan Ten tertuju padanya yang masih di ambang pintu. Meliriknya penuh arti seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Katakan, Jaehyun. Jika aku memutuskan untuk ke luar negeri untuk pendidikanku, apa kau akan setia denganku?"

Jaehyun tertegun. "Maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Ten menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum berkata, "Aku akan belajar di Jepang setelah ini, Jaehyun- _ah_. Kau tentu tahu maksudku. Kau adalah salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah ini."

"Tapi… kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal, _hyung_? Bukankah dulu kau bilang akan tetap di sini bersamaku?"

Ten menggeleng. "Tidak, Jaehyun- _ah_. Aku tidak pernah berbicara begitu. Ibuku yang ingin agar aku kuliah di sana. Dan ibuku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya."

Jaehyun merapatkan bibirnya begitu embel-embel keluarga Ten keluar dari mulut manis itu. Jauh dari orangtua membuat Ten menjadi harapan besar bagi mereka. Jaehyun mengerti, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, Jaehyun. Kau mau kan menungguku untuk empat tahun ke depan?" tanya Ten.

Empat tahun?

Empat tahun tanpa Ten di sisinya. Empat tahun tanpa seseorang yang selalu menghiburnya. Seketika memori tentang Ten dan si mantan ketua OSIS merambat di kepalanya. Kejadian yang bergulir kurang dari satu bulan, sangat singkat dibandingkan dengan empat tahun. Ketika mereka selalu pergi berdua dan Jaehyun yang tak tahu apa-apa membiarkannya. Ketika Jaehyun mengira mereka hanya sebatas sahabat. Ketika tanpa sepengetahuannya Johnny mencuri ciuman di–

"Maaf, _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak bisa." ungkapnya. Jawabannya membuat mata Ten melebar. Senyumnya luntur begitu saja.

"Jaehyun?"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, _hyung_." Tangan Jaehyun mengepal. "Perasaanku sudah tidak seperti dulu, _hyung_. Kita sudahi saja."

Seketika hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Ten benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ten tidak mengerti Jaehyun. Dia hanya bercanda, kan?

"Ada apa denganmu, Jaehyun- _ah_? Setelah kejadian itu kau jadi sedikit aneh."

"Tidak, _hyung_. Ini benar-benar aku, Jung Jaehyun. Kau tidak salah dengar."

Astaga. Ten tidak percaya ini. Ia meremas rambutnya, merasa frustasi dengan semua ini. Apa katanya tadi? Jaehyun tidak menyukainya lagi? Seseorang tolong bangunkan Ten dari tidurnya.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Tapi sepertinya kita benar-benar harus putus. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu seperti dulu lagi, semuanya telah berubah, _hyung_. Hatiku sudah memantapkannya."

 _Lalu bagaimana denganku, Jaehyun-_ ah _? Aku belum siap menerima semua ini._

Ten meringkuk, memeluk lututnya sambil meratapi nasib percintaannya. Beginikah akhirnya? Setelah sekian lama ia dan Jaehyun membangun sebuah status, berbagi kisah satu sama lain, dan pada akhirnya harus berakhir karena berawal dari sebuah masalah yang terus mengakar kuat dalam diri _namja_ bermarga Jung itu.

Rasanya Ten enggan untuk menatap wajah yang selalu tampil rupawan di hadapannya itu. Maka ketika Ten mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bisa dipastikan milik Jaehyun, ia terus mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

Ten merasakan Jaehyun yang memeluknya, menempelkan sisi wajahnya pada rambutnya, dan kata-kata yang terdengar lembut namun terasa menyakitkan. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku memang brengsek. Semoga kau menemukan penggantiku yang lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik dariku. Selamat tinggal, _hyung_. Aku menyayangimu."

Lalu ia pergi. Melepaskan seluruh afeksinya padanya. Menghapus segala rasa yang pernah ada dengannya. Ten menyadari bahwa itu pelukan terakhir Jaehyun yang ia berikan padanya. Pelukan yang menyakitkan.

Ten menatap pilu pintu kelasnya. Tak lama baginya untuk kembali menangis penuh kesedihan.

.

 _Tell me, even if it's a lie_  
 _That you love me too_

 _Because of my days without you_  
 _I am secretly crying, what do I do?_

.

.

THE END

.

.

Hai hai, Flow and Hana here~  
AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA YESSSSS FINALLY BEBAN BERKURANG YA LORD THANKS GOD!

Iya ini side storynya ff This Love punya kita, yg aslinya pairnya Jaeyong hehe. Jadi di sini ceritanya sebelum jae ketemu sama tae.

Mana nih yg dulu pada request? Jangan2 udah ngilang lagi u,u /kamulamasih

Sebenernya ini cerita udah ada dari september /nahloh/ tapi ya gitu gegara Hana yg mengakhiri jangan heran kalo lamaaaaaa banget lols

Maaf kalo cerita ini penuh kekurangan, Hana abis kena wb jadi ya gitu deh :((

Ditunggu tanggapannya ya~

Salam hangat,

.

Flow & Hana.


End file.
